


KKKLAUS: MEIN FAGUTKUN

by orphan_account



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Ebola - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the golliwog
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	KKKLAUS: MEIN FAGUTKUN

Klaus had a gasp then and put da letr down.

Oh no he said. Jesper is a nigger faggot. I ned to worn him of hjs devine ways so h3 does nut born.

He runed to Jesper's hose.


End file.
